


Coming In

by INMH



Series: hc_bingo fanfiction fills 2019 [40]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Simon undergoes some repairs.





	Coming In

“Ready?”  
  
“As I’ll ever be.”  
  
And so the technician began the process of opening the compartment on Simon’s stomach.  
  
Simon laid still and quiet, staring at the ceiling and trying to ignore the sounds. Much like a human getting a tooth drilled, Simon was numb to everything the technician was doing; all of the pain-sensors between his chest and his hips had been disabled for the purpose of the surgery.  
  
But still, the noises were… Discomfiting.  
  
The compartment was removed, and the technician began to pick through the intricate wiring and machinery of his abdomen.  
  
Now, _this_ Simon felt: While the pain sensors weren’t disabled, it was still unspeakably strange to feel a technician picking through his insides. Prior to the revolution, when androids were still property and their owners took them in for repairs, it was common practice for androids to be “asleep” during repairs- and then they would be woken up and asked to run the usual exercises and diagnostics to confirm that the repairs had worked properly.  
  
As property, Simon had never had to undergo repairs; hence why he was undergoing them now, to fix the damaged temperature-regulation component that had given him trouble for so long. He’d spent three years worth of Detroit winters in Jericho, on the streets with little to no warmth, and while it wasn’t (generally) dangerous to him, it had been incredibly uncomfortable.  
  
But now, as the technician worked and Simon’s anxiety began to climb, he was wondering if maybe it would have been worth it to just to ask if he could be unconscious for this. _You can still ask,_ he told himself; but he wouldn’t, because the technician was already in the middle of the procedure and the idea of interrupting him now made Simon’s nervousness rise.  
  
Almost on cue, the technician looked up. “I’m detecting a spike in your stress-levels, Simon. Is everything alright?” Simon didn’t have an LED anymore, but that didn’t stop other androids from being able to tell when he was nervous- especially considering that this one was wrist-deep in his abdominal cavity.  
  
Simon lifted his head a little and gave a weak smile. “I’m, uh… I’m fine. It’s just weird… It’s weird. But I’m fine.”  
  
“Alright. Let me know if that changes.”  
  
The technician went back to work, and Simon laid back again.  
  
_It’s fine,_ Simon told himself, trying to will his stress-levels down again. _It’s perfectly fine. He knows what he’s doing, and it’s fine. He’s not going to break any biocomponents, he’s not going to pull anything out that will result in me **instantly **dying a death so quick there’s no hope of coming back from it-_  
  
“Simon, are you alright?”  
  
Whoops, there went the stress-levels again; higher this time, even.  
  
“Would you like me to stop?”  
  
“No, no, it’s fine.”  
  
The technician hesitated, LED flickering to yellow briefly before returning to blue. He went back to work without another word, and Simon went back to white-knuckling himself into something slightly less than a panic.  
  
Suddenly, from over his head:  
  
“Hey, you alright?”  
  
Simon started slightly, wincing afterwards when he realized what that could have done to the technician. But he hadn’t expected to see Markus, hadn’t even heard him come into the room. He’d been waiting outside until the surgery was done.  
  
Ah: The technician had called Markus in for him.  
  
“All good,” Simon said, grimacing slightly when he felt something odd- a moment later, the damaged biocomponent was removed and placed off to the side.  
  
“Well, _that_ sounds like a lie.”  
  
Simon rolled his eyes shut. “It’s not every day that I get my body opened up and have someone poking and pulling at my insides.” A beat. “No offense.”  
  
“None taken,” The technician responded smoothly as he fitted in the new biocomponent.  
  
“All the more reason to be stressed,” Markus replied, hands coming to settle on Simon’s shoulders.  
  
“Good thing I’m fine.”  
  
“Sure you are.” One hand came up to slide through Simon’s hair.  
  
Markus was a decent distraction from the uncomfortable feel of having his insides moved around, and Simon tried to focus on him. “Don’t you have better things to do than watch me get a biocomponent replaced?”  
  
“Not really, no. I’ve got the day off, and so do you.”  
  
“You _never_ have the day off. Not really.”  
  
Markus snorted, squeezing Simon’s shoulder. “Neither do you, for the most part.”  
  
“Only because I’m glued to you most of the time.”  
  
“I’d think you’d be sick of me by now.”  
  
“Says the guy who volunteered to come into the room and watch me have surgery. Does this seriously not bother you?”  
  
Markus shrugged. “Not especially. I saw androids with some pretty rough injuries at Jericho pre-revolution: You’re not maimed or dying, so that helps.”  
  
“You don’t know that, I could be dying.” His stress elevated slightly as he said it, if only because of that little fear that something could go horribly wrong in the next few minutes that could genuinely, actually kill him.  
  
“You’re definitely not going to die today,” The technician remarked calmly. “Because I only need to reattach your plating and that’ll be it.”  
  
Simon tried for a wry smile. “Told you I was fine.”  
  
Now it was Markus rolling his eyes. “Of course you did. I’ll go wait outside if you’re so fine, then.”  
  
“You can stay if you want,” Simon protested, maybe a little too quickly.  
  
Markus grinned as the technician started to seal the plate back into place. “That’s what I thought.”  
  
“You don’t need to be so smug about it.”  
  
“That’s half the fun of it.”  
  
-End


End file.
